Percy Jackson: Hades Flower
by Rosalita838
Summary: Percy Jackson's new adventure with Archy, one mortal parent, and 2 immortal parents.


This story is after **Percy Jackson: The Lightning Theif** and is based on movie AND book.

Thank you

Chapter 1: The Arival

_ Flashback: (Artemis) "I need to make a deal with you, Hades!" _

_ (Hades) "Oh, and what would that be?" _

_ "I Know I promise..."_

_ "Oh, I see. Are you sure about this?"_

_ "I'm sure," _

_ *at the hospital* (doctor) "It"s a girl... Wait! she's burning up!"_

_ (nurse) "What do we do?"_

_ "Get ice water!"_

_ *ttttsssssss*_

_ "It's o.k. She's alive."_

_ (Artemis) "Archielle" (pronounced Are-cell)_

*Present day* (Archy's point of view) *The school bus pulls up to my house and the door opens* *cshhhh* *I get off the bus and walk to the front door of my house. *I open the door and see my father ,Jack, at the table reading the newspaper.* As I shut the door he sees me and says with a smile, "Hey Archy,"

I answer him just as normal, "Hey dad, Reading the news?"

He giggles and replies, "yah". Then he asks me, "So, how was school?"

I frowned, but answered him anyways, "I almost fainted twice today".

"What?" he says with a strange look on his face. I look back at him, then he continues, "That's the third time this week!"

I whispered to him sadly, "I know".

He smiles again and welts, "Well, I got some news that's going to help," *He looks at me waiting for me to answer, but I don't.* Then, he announced, "We're moving!"

but then I mention, "How is that going to help?"

He explains to me, "Just listen. There is a school called Yancy Academy. They help special people."

I look at him confused and ask, "When you say 'special people', what do you mean?"

He answers "I mean they can help you."

And I ask him again "Help me how?"

"You know," he says like I actually do know. "Your dyslexia and ADHD".

"Dad it don't affect me at all, cause that isn't the problem," I tell him.

He complains," I know but I seem to think it's better."

Then I joke," Well hopefully it has more water fountains."

Then he says calmly," Well ok, go get packed, we leave tomorrow morning."

I reply," Ok." I turn around to go upstairs. By the time I get to my room, I think why does he want us to move again. I decided to ignore it and got packed to leave tomorrow. While I get packed, I notice a book that I got a few years back. I open the book read it from where I have left off. It reads: " Flower of Hades, this flower contains properties of darkness and despair. Also, Children of Hades are referred to as Flowers of Hades."

Without realizing it, I begin to fall asleep and dream but the dream turned into a nightmare. All I see and hear are fire and screams of the dead. I also hear an evil voice laughing. Then I wake up terrified of what I have dreampt.

(Percy's dream) I'm standing in an abyss of darkness. Then suddenly I see a girl with hair like fire and every step she took, flowers bloom from her feet. As she walks away from them, they wrinkle up as if burnt. By the time she got close to me, I was stunned by what I was seeing. Then I hear a voice call out softly," It's nice to finally meet you...Percy." I noticed she was leaning in as if she were to kiss me. I start to lean towards her. Then suddenly I am woken up from my alarm. I rub my eyes wondering what just happened. I decide to forget about it and got ready for the day. I walk out of my room and see my mother making breakfast. I hear her tell," Good Morning Percy."

I hear a door open and see Grover in his happy usual self. I hear him yell as if it's noon," What up Perce, we don't want to be late for Mr. Broomer's class, nice seeing you Mrs. Jackson." Then we are off to school like we actually care. As we were walking to Yancy I told Grover about my crazy dream and he jokes, "Was she cute?"

I look at him anode and yell, "I'm serious!"

He mention, "it's a dream" then he ask, "Did she call you Perseus?"

And I answer, "well no she called me Percy"

Then he clams, "then it's JUST A DREAM"

"You know your right" ,I told him.

We get to Mr. broomer's class. He rolls in his well-chair and says jokingly, "okay teens do you remember were we left off cause I don't" We all start laughing then we hear a knock at the door.

Everyone turns their head the person was a girl with a mixer of red, orange, and yellow the color of fire. I try to get Grover's attention and I whisper to him, "That girl looks EXACTLY like the girl in my dream!"

Then Mr. Broomer welcomes the girl, "we'll come on in". She walked in looking scared. Mr. broomer asked the girl "So, would you tell us your name?"

She looks around then looks at me. I look at her and I couldn't look away. Finally she starts to speak with out looking away from me "Archy Smit."

Mr. broomer cuts in and mentions "Oh yeah I think I talk to you dad...Jack right." Archy nods her head and Mr. Broomer tells her "okay, go sit over there". He points over to an empty seat next to me.

She walks over to the seat casually and sits down. She sees me looking at her and she takes her hand out and says "Archy".

At first i didn't know what to do but I then I shake her hand and say "Percy"

"And I'm Grover" Grover says like he's so cool. Me and her start laughing at the same time.

Mr. Broomer interrupts our conversation, "So Archy you feel like talking answer me this" ,He points at the picture on the screen with orange hair the same orange color that's in archy's hair Mr. Broomer ask "Artemis goddess and protecter of what?"

Without hesitation she anwers "Artemis goddess of the hunt, young girls and virginity protector of nature and wild animals."

"Very good" Mr Broomer claims. I she Archy have a strange look on her face.

(Archy's thoughts) *Artemis voice* "Recognize that face that's the face of family."

(Percy's thoughts) Then, I see her shake her head so, i decided to ignore it.

The bell rang out and everybody was excited to get out of class. Me and Grover start talking about Archy. I told Grover, "Okay there is no way that could just happen."

Grover tries to tell me, "Well you'll never know".

Then I see Archy talking to Mr. Broomer. Then he motions me to come over. I walk over to there conversation. Mr. Broomer sees me and tells me, "Oh Percy you already met Archy right?" I nod my head and he continues, "she moved from Montana and I was wondering if you can talk to her about the school since you have been here a long time."

I say happily, "Yeah sure!" I see Archy smiling at me.

"Okay, I leave you to it," he mentions then walks away.

Archy starts to speak, "well I will love to chat but I need to get home so my dad doesn't worry". She paused then continues to say, "You can come over to my house later," she takes out a piece of paper and writes an address on it. Then she hands it to me.

I say,"Thankyou, I'll see if I can stop by later."

She was walking when she turned around and said "You can bring a friend if you want."

Grover was walking over to me, looking at me weird, thens smiles at me and says "Did you get her number?"

"No, I got her address," I say normally.

Grover was whisteling, and said " Next stop her number."

I Look at him in anger." just wants me to explain the school to her. She said I could bring a friend, if I wanted," I mentioned to him.

" Then what are we waiting here for? Let's go!" Grover yelled on the top of his lungs, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the school.


End file.
